Pointless Irritability
by Weissangel24
Summary: Story three in my No point Arc. After his aggrivating encounter with Wu Fei, Quatre seeks solace from his koi.


Pointless Irritability

By Weissangel24

09/07/05

Warnings: no point

Disclaimers: No point, don't own them. You knew that.

I am the Queen of Sap

Comments and criticisms are welcomed, just please don't be nasty about them.

Enjoy.

-

Weissangel24

XxX

Pointless Injustice

XxX

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Quatre wailed, flopping onto his bed, as he sobbed into his pillow.

"What's not fair, Koi?" Trowa asked from the door to the bathroom that they shared. "Does this look right?"

"Your tie is crooked." The blonde replied, with a sniffle. "Weissangel loves to write those horrible death and torture scenes for me, but she won't allow me to write one of her filler fics! Both Duo and Wu Fei got to write one!"

"Love, please don't whine. It's very unbecoming." The banged boy shook his head. "Could you help me with this? I can't get it straight."

With a slight pout, the smaller teen climbed off the bed and moved to help his boyfriend. "I'm not whining." He said indignantly. "I'm just frustrated. That's all… I mean… Is it really so much to ask? I just want a chance to contribute to the archive."

"You do contribute. Almost the entire thing is about you."

"Being the object of torture is not exactly what I had in mind." Quatre huffed, crossing his arms. "Why are you all dressed up anyway? I didn't forget about a social event, did I?"

"Being the focus of the fics isn't a bad thing. Without you, Weissangel wouldn't have any fics. You're her inspiration. I'm just thankful that they're just stories and that you really don't have to suffer though those situations in reality… I don't think I could handle that…" The emerald eyed boy raised an eyebrow before sitting at the desk and taking out a pen and sheets of paper. "You didn't read the update."

"Which one? Weissangel has made several."

"When Angels- I know you didn't read it, though I thought Wu Fei had told you…" Trowa shook his head. "He was supposed to tell you."

"I think I remember him saying something about you being fitted for a new tux…" The blonde frowned contemplatively.

"I just need to know if you want to be buried or cremated."

Quatre blinked, "What?"

The banged boy sighed, before turning in his chair to face the smaller boy. "It's not a hard question."

"Why would you need to know?"

"So that I can make the funeral arrangements." Trowa turned back to what he was writing. "It's a good thing you're such a wonderful person, koi. It makes writing multiple eulogies easier."

"Funeral! What Funeral?"

"Read the update."

"K-oi!" Quatre glared. "Why can't you just answer my questions?"

"I don't want you going berserk on me." The banged teen shrugged. "I know how strongly you feel about some of the things Weissangel has come up with, and I don't' want to be the target for your frustrations."

"Jeeze, you make it sound like I abuse you." The blonde shook his head, sticking out his tongue.

"Abuse? Never." He smirked, "Put that away unless you intend to use it."

A wily smile crossed the seemingly innocent features as the smaller boy wrapped his arms around his love's neck, "What did you have in mind?"

"As enticing as that is… I really have to finish this."

"What is it?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Quatre nuzzled the brunette's neck, "Sure, why not? It isn't like you're writing our conversation like those other so called friends of mine…"

"…"

"Trowa?"

"…"

The boy frowned, reaching for the paper that the banged boy was desperately trying to hide. "Trowa? Let me see!"

"It's nothing, really!" Trowa insisted.

"Then let me see!"

"If it was meant for you, I would!" the banged boy wrestled the paper from his lover's grasp and twisted around away from the smaller boy. "I'm running late, Koi."

"Trowa…" The blonde glared threateningly, "Do you know what the definition of 'abstinence' is?"

"T-To abstain from doing something?"

"Very good." Quatre crossed his arms. "Think about a month on the couch."

"Quat! That's blackmail!"

"Blackmail? Or leverage?" he flashed an innocent smile. "I just want to see."

Trowa groaned, his eyes closing in defeat, "That's really low, Quat."

"I know." The blonde smiled sweetly, standing on his tiptoes to place a chaste kiss against the taller teen's lips as he took the paper from the other's hands.

Trowa shifted uneasily as the smaller boy skimmed his messy scrawl. "Just remember, you can't go through with your threat since I gave in…"

"…"

"Quatre? Koi…"

"You know, Trowa… It may just be your messy handwriting, but this looks like a script." The boy's azure eyes flashed with annoyance. "A script that looks an awful lot like our conversation… but I _know_ that you wouldn't do that. Especially knowing how I felt when Wu Fei and Duo did the EXACT SAME THING! WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, TROWA?"

"I was just doing what I was asked to, Koi!" The banged boy tried to convince, "It probably won't even be used- My handwriting is so unreadable!"

"…" The boy glared.

"Quat?"

The blonde turned around and moved back towards the bed. "I'm hurt, Trowa." He said, his voice disturbingly calm, as he picked up one of the banged boy's pillows. "That you would first do this and then try and hide it?"

"What are you doing?" Trowa frowned, holding up his hands in surrender, "I complied! You can't act on your blackmail!"

"Perhaps not for a month… but certainly for a week!" Quatre threw the pillow at the other boy, before pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face.

"Quatre!" The banged teen pleaded as the door clicked with the lock settling into place. "Don't be like this, please?"

"I thought you were running late!"

"Quatre!"

"You pissed him off?" Duo asked, leaning against his door frame.

"He threw you out?" Wu Fei asked, mirroring the braided teen's stance.

"…." Trowa glared at his friends.

"Enjoy the couch." The Chinese boy smirked, retreating into his room and shutting the door.

"See ya- wouldn't want to be ya." Duo chirped, attempting to do the same.

The banged boy reached out and grabbed the boy's braid, "Not so fast, Duo…"

"Eh-heh…" The teen grinned, "Was there something else, Tro?"

"Yeah. You started this whole thing. You can sleep on the couch." The taller boy smirked as he walked past into his stunned friend's room and shut the door in his face.

"B-But!" Duo protested, banging on the door. "That's not fair! Trowa! Give me back my room! TROWA! DAMN IT!"

XxX

Owari


End file.
